Talk:Mark Jameson
Is there any evidence that the natives of Cerberus II are called Cerebusians? Or anything else? We don't know what they're called. --TimPendragon 21:24, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :I don't think the clear (temporary or not) is necessary, the table sorts itself out without being permanently forced down beyond the side bar; If you're viewing on a widescreen it sits beside the sidebar uncompressed without a problem anyway, if you have a narrower browser it only compresses a little bit before it bumps itself down below the sidebar. So whatever you're viewing on it doesn't compress the table to very bad disproportion before it forces it down on its own, without the clear command. --8of5 00:13, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I just moved to my widescreen terminal and the table had been separated from the section subheading by the sidebar, the clear is to keep the subheading with the table on a widescreen running Windows/Firefox where the table="class" apparently introduces a clear automatically. I had earlier used another browser and the table didn't automatically clear to the sidebar, so there was no problem there, which I assume is how you saw it also when you made this comment, but i did in fact add the clear tag because of a problem i saw. -- Captain MKB 00:19, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :While the table's inbuilt clear thing doesn't take the subheading with it, that clear only engages when the size of browser forces it down, so the blank gap between the subheading and the table is significantly smaller than the white gap currently being forced on the page irrespective of whether the size of browser needs it. :It might look a bit funny for the heading to be floating a bit above the table, but as the float is smaller, I thing it looks rather more peculiar to have the current bigger forced gap.--8of5 00:38, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Well, I just think it makes sense to have the subheading with the section it is the heading for, rather than floating with half-a-page of white space above it. I can't really see why having it on one side of the white space or the other side of the white space causes your interest, especially when the logical place for the subheading is with the data it is the heading for. Otherwise, why have it, you know? As to whatever aesthetic situation you refer to, either results in a sizable white space that I can't really tell the difference in between, so I'm going to have to admit not understanding whatever kind of point you're trying to make here. -- Captain MKB 01:01, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :I do agree, but the pages do universally read from top to bottom, the heading clearly goes with the table even if it isn't superglued right to the top of it, because the table is the next thing down. :The problem is indeed entirely aesthetic, but there is definitely a big different in the size of that blank space. On a wide screen the table fits, with space to spare, along side the sidebar, so there would be no white space at all. As you make the page progressively thinner that stays the same until eventually the table is forced to reposition itself below the sidebar. However by this time the column of text goes much further down the length of the sidebar, making the white space significantly smaller. And if you keep going (making the page narrower) the text eventually matches or exceeds the length of the sidebar forcing the heading down to the top of table. So this “fix” is only required for a rather particular portion of the range of page sizes this page could be displayed at, while making a big white mess of every page size at the wider end of the scale. --8of5 02:04, 2 November 2008 (UTC)